Hijiri
Hijiri Mabushī (まぶしいヒジリ, Mabushī Hijiri) is a foreign traveler from an unknown country who sought protection in Konohagakure and became its kunoichi to be capable of returning the favor and protecting the village. She is assigned for Team Doi, alongside her best friend Shinichi and her later husband Tetsudou Mabushī. After helping the Fourth Division in the Fourth Shinobi World War her abilities becomes renowed and she is sought by Taki-ō to becoming a member of the newly found Hachisu. Background Hijiri was born from parents with two different kekkei genkai, like many who possessed a kekkei genkai, her father and mother were hated by most people, for that reason they never established anywhere, always traveling from time to time. Hijiri showed prowess for her mother's kekkei genkai at a very young age and was taught never to show it to anyone, though she was encouraged to use it when the family was alone, learning from her mother to master it. Because of her family's constant flight and fear of people discovering their special abilities, Hijiri grew up without any friends. She was always scared of getting close to other children her age, thus her kekkei genkai would always let her hands and clothes dirty with mud, which people would stare and bully her. Personality Hijiri is a sweet and energetic girl who is always up to playing with her friends and to last-minute calls from Shinichi. As a child, she would play alone using her Mud Release and would normally get her whole clothes and body in dirt, which led to unpleasant looks and mean words from other people. When she got to Konoha, she decided not to use her kekkei genkai anymore to try fitting in, however when she entered the Academy she was faced with the need to use her abilities again, fearing that she would lose all her new friends if they saw what she could do she failed multiple exams. At home, she would train not to get dirty while using the Mud Release, but she failed over and over till Shinichi find out about her special ninjutsu and get excited about it, helping her overcoming her fear and showing her power to the class. Hijiri is well known for her excitement, she is always in a good mood and makes sure to know everyones names so she can offer them a good morning. She is very focused to her training and studies, and though helping Shinichi to flert with other girls, she never once talked about any boy nor dating. It was a shock and an awkward moment to her when she realised she was falling for her childhood friend Tetsudou, becoming evasive around him or any conversation either about him or romance. Appearance Hijiri is a fair-skinned kunoichi with purple eyes, her light brown wavy hair is hung loose throughout the series in different lengths, in Part II, her hair is just under shoulder-length; and during Blank Period, it reached the middle of her back. In Part II, Hijiri wears a white T-shirt over a long-sleeved brownish T-shirt, red shorts and white shoes. In Blank Period, Hijiri wears a high-collared sleeveless brownish top over a short-sleeved white t-shirt, black shorts underneath a short red apron skirt and the standard Konoha forehead protector. Accompanying it are black gloves, blue sandals and a shuriken holster around her right thigh. After being promoted to chūnin, Hijiri sports a short elbow-high sleeved red jacket opened with two slits on each sleeve, a cropped top mesh armor underneath and her forehead protector on her neck. She also wears a brownish apron skirt over black shorts, a brownish shuriken holster in front of her waist, black knee-high sandals and brownish arm guards that cover her forearms. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Part II Arriving at Konohagakure When her parents heard about Ameyuki, they decided to go to Shangri-la to try helping him and to search for more shinobis with the same abilities as them. The days were being harsh, they would stop only to sleep so Hijiri's father got ill in the middle of it, while they stopped in a village along the way to buy medicine, they heard a rumor about Shangri-la's destruction by a Mud Releaser. Her father's illness, their tiredness and their need for a new objective made them decide to stay for a few days at Kusagakure to trace a new plan. After a week, while Hijiri's father was still recovering, Hijiri was playing under a mountain when a rock got loose from the top of it, to be saved her mother used her kekkei genkai in public and a few villagers saw it. With the fear of being targeted they decided to leave by the morning. Hijiri and her family were woken up in the middle of the night by dozens of mad villagers claiming they were the Mud Releasers who destroyed Shangri-la. To protect Hijiri, Hijiri's mother asked that Hijiri and her father flee while she dealt with the rebellion. Already far in the woods, they could see Hijiri's mother's final moments facing the villagers. Hijiri and her father fled to Konohagakure humbly asking Tsunade's protection so they would finally settle to have a normal life, which Tsunade provided only asking that Hijiri entered the Ninja Academy to become a kunoichi for Konohagakure. Ninja Academy Hijiri was afraid on her first day in the academy, she didn't know how to play with other kids nor she had ever been welcomed as an equal by people outside her family. When she was introduced to the class though, all the girls went to talk to her, what amazed Hijiri and made her happy to have entered the ninja academy. Hijiri had always been a pretty looking girl though she would normally be covered in mud by her practices with her mother, and at the end of the first day at the academy, she received a flower from Shinichi who alongside Tetsudou Mabushī went to talk to her. From that day on the three became inseparable, their friendship grew stronger united with their shinobi abilities as a team, after classes they would train together helping each other with their flaws and also after discovering a special hideout they would go for a picnic and to look to the stars at night. Hijiri developed an immense affection for the academy and the shinobi path as well as for Konohagakure because of how open everyone was with her, differently from what she imagined. This acceptance made Hijiri put daily hard training to become a powerful kunoichi so she would be able to protect the village. Blank Period Academy Graduation and Chūnin Exams After graduating, Hijiri was assigned to the jōnin tutelage of Doi, alongside her classmates Tetsudou Mabushī and Shinichi. For their final test to become genin, Doi already knew about their aptitude as a team, as they trained together since the academy, so he forced his potential students to work separately, Doi asked three different chūnin to fake being in danger, Hijiri, Tetsudou, and Shinichi had to track the three shinobis throughout the village and strategically decide who was more fit for each mission, rescuing each one of them until the end of their time limit. Ultimately, the three succeeded. Right after she started training under Doi's tutelage, Hijiri found out she also inherited her father's Lava Release which she quickly developed proficiency. A year training and succeeding missions with Team Doi, Hijiri and her teammates were offered the chance to enter the Chūnin Exams, which with a high expectancy of being promoted to the said rank they all accepted. They managed to pass the first and second stage of the exam as a team, getting to the finals for a one on one combat in which Hijiri was put against her teammate Shinichi, winning without much effort. After succeeding in her second fight, Hijiri had to face her other teammate Tetsudou for the final round, the fight was tough they were both excellent shinobis for their ages and knew exactly each other's strengths and weaknesses, but at the end she came out as the winner, thereafter being promoted to chūnin. Building Up Hachisu (蓮): Taki-ō's Recruitment Arc Land of Rivers Escort Mission Shortly after Shinichi was promoted to tokubetsu jōnin and went to a mission, Hijiri and Tetsudou were assigned together with Kumotta Kenshi to escort Tanigakure's village headman's daughter and a package from Ishigakure to her village. Though they were intercepted by a group of mercenary ninjas who wanted to steal the package they possessed, the mission wasn't demanding but it was the first time both she and Tetsudou were doing an assignment together without Shinichi what led Hijiri to have a different connexion now with her teammate, leading to a growing affection for Tetsudou during the days the mission took place. The next days after their mission's success and their return to Konohagarure Hijiri didn't see Tetsudou, she wasn't sure what to do with those feelings she had never had for her teammate before though he had always been so close to her throughout the years. After eating in Ramen Ichiraku one night, she was greeted by Tetsudou in the street however a shyness took over her body and without being able to exactly say a word she just weirdly waved at him and ran away. A couple of days later, Shinichi got back to the village proposing that the three met at their special hideout like the old days, though Hijiri hesitated at first, she decided to go in the end. She arrived at the same time as Tetsudou, but Shinichi had put everything already ready for their pic-nic, when Hijiri jumped to hug him though it was a clone of his and she went straight with her face on the floor, what made Tetsudou laugh hard, after recomposing herself the two saw two letters with each one's names in which Shinichi explained he wasn't going to the meeting and that he planned it so she and Tetsudou would have a date. They were both shocked and embarrassed with their teammate's daring but when Hijiri got up and decided to leave she saw Tetsudou sitting down and starting to eat while he looked at the skies, he offered what he was eating to Hijiri and she accepted finally starting their romantic date. A few months later, Hijiri and Tetsudou got married. Trivia * Hijiri was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT